Terrible Terror
The Terrible Terror appeared in 2010 movie called How to Train Your Dragon. The Terrible Terror is a small Stoker Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon. Known to sing on the rooftops of Berk. One of the smallest of all the known dragons. But don't let its tiny stature fool you. This pesky dragon has caused Vikings all sorts of problems, especially considering their affinity to travel in groups ranging from five to upwards of ten. They also pack a pretty lethal puff of fire if you upset them. As the residents of Berk soon came to discover, when Terrible Terrors gather en masse, they often break into "song". These dissonant chirps, squawks, and croaks have kept many a Viking awake throughout the night and into the morning. The Terrible Terror resembles a Common or Garden Dragon in appearance. It has an iguana-like body, two pairs of horns, one pair of wings, and a tail with a barbed tip. It comes in various colors, with green being the most common. Others are red, orange, blue, yellow and purple. Its physical attributes (such as the type of horn and spinal ridge) suggest that, despite the size difference, it is closely related to the Monstrous Nightmare. Its large yellow eyes and small size make it one of the most adorable species of dragons. They are also shown to be very mischievous, as they like to play with Vikings and other dragons. They often travel in packs and they can be quite aggressive and over-sambitious. They often like to pick on other animals and larger dragons, though it never ends well. They are also very curious creatures and you may find them in places you would not expect them. In the first movie, and the Book of Dragons, they were shown to lick their eyes like some geckos do despite the fact that they have eyelids. Also in the first movie, when two Terrible Terrors were fighting over a fish, one bobs up and down in a similar manner to how real life geckos will fight in order to intimidate one another. Like every dragon, each Terrible Terror has its own unique personality. They also make a lot noise, and can be a big pain in the butt. They are not picky eaters and will eat just about anything they can digest. Terrible Terrors are also shown to have bit like a hawk-like behavior as they stand on people arms and can be use to send messages. Among many other things Terrible Terrors like to get into, paper is one. According to School of Dragons, Terrible Terrors like paper and can destroy books, in this case, the School of Dragons History Book. Powers and Abilities * Firepower & Accuracy: Terrible Terrors have a very strong and accurate fire attack. One could even argue they are the snipers of the Dragon World. It is said to have the best accurate for fire bolts compared to most dragons but unknown how good compare to a Night Fury. * Strength & Combat: Terrible Terrors are very social creatures and can be found in packs most of the time. And though a single Terrible Terror cannot do much damage to an opponent, a whole pack is a different story. A pack of Terrible Terrors is a lethal threat that is best avoided. As seen in the Book of Dragons Short, a pack of Terrible Terrors easily lifted up a fully grown Viking. Also in the "Book of Dragons", a pack successfully stole all of Bork's food. A pack of Terrible Terrors was able to defeat Snotlout easily in "The Night and the Fury". A single Terrible Terror can lift small light objects in the air as shown by Iggy, but a sheep has proven to be too heavy to lift for single Terrible Terror. Though Terrible Terrors are one of the smallest dragons they are shown to be brave to fight bigger opponents if have to, as shown by single Terrible Terror trying to fight over food against a Night Fury. * Jaw Strength: Terrible Terrors have quite sharp teeth, as the creatures bit Vikings several times, such as the Terrible Terror that bit Tuffnut in the first film, and Snotlout's Terror in "Worst in Show". Though their bite is said to be venomous, this hasn't been mentioned in the films, series or specials, and the effects of the venom is unknown. They do have great jaw strength, as shown by Pain to be able to bite for the entire day, and can take tiny pieces of skin off from Snotlout. * Stealth: Terrible Terrors have shown to be quite fast and stealthy, as one stole all of Bucket's fish without him noticing, and the fact that Terrible Terrors often live secretly in Viking houses. * Singing: It has been revealed that Terrible Terrors have the ability to 'sing'. The Dragonpedia mentioned that flocks of Terrors often keep the residents of Berk awake with their chirps, squawks, and growls. They often sing when they gather in large groups. A 'singing' Terrible Terror also appeared in "Fright of Passage", where Snotlout had to deliver the Twins a singing Terrible Terror. * Speed & Agility: Terrible Terrors are shown to be quite an agile dragon to make great quick turns as shown by Iggy. * Intelligence: Terrible Terrors possess a high level of intelligence, as the trained Terrible Terrors from "Worst in Show" were able to learn new skills under one day. Weaknesses Although Terrible Terrors are strong in packs, lone Terrible Terrors are actually very weak and, as shown by Toothless in the first movie, can be defeated by one fire blast. They also try to pick fights with dragons a lot bigger than themselves and this often doesn't end very well. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe